


Три запятая один четыре, два, пять, понедельник

by van_Miaow



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он знал, что звонок был важен — это же начало, героев представили, во внутренний мир заглянули, заинтриговав //или хоть попытавшись//, но не рассказав ничего конкретного — вот самое время швырнуть их в водоворот событий, прижечь глаголом, действием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три запятая один четыре, два, пять, понедельник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Battle Creek 2016.  
> Бета: their-law.
> 
> Самый милтоцентричный Милт!центрик, таймлайн канона, эксперименты с формой, Милт немного того (но у него есть план), а ещё — он бытовой романтик, пасхалки, цитаты, постмодернизм от отчаянья, квадрато-хейтерство, любовь исцеляет всё (неважно как), смыслкуда.  
> Написано на заявку «И ещё Милт/Расс, 5 раз, когда Милт приглашал Расса выпить, и один, когда Расс согласился» и по фразе «Милт он же немного псих».

1.

//Самовнушение — полная хрень//

Милт согласно кивнул и продолжил:

— Улыбнулся, подтянулся, ты рад, улыбнулся, подтянулся, ты рад…

Действительно хрень. Полнейшая. Как личная жизнь Бритни, как вегетарианский бургер. Как светские приемы. Как разговоры с GPS-навигатором.

//Тут спорно//

— Улыбнулся, подтянулся, ты рад, улыбнулся, подтянулся, ты — рад, — в восьмой раз повторил Милт, как он делал и в любую другую четную среду до десяти утра. По его системе самым адским днем было бы нечётное воскресенье от трех ночи и до рассвета — хорошо, что за последний год с деловыми встречами в такое время как-то не сложилось. 

Он расстегнул пиджак: стоило разбавить впечатление от секретарши и ковров ноткой неформальности. //Интересно, в этом городе ковры вообще раньше видели? Ну или там — паркет// Думать так было невежливо, и Милт постарался переключиться — в восьми из двенадцати отсмотренных им полицейских процедуралов тот, с кем отношения складывались хуже всего в день знакомства, становился лучшим напарником и другом. Серии так к одиннадцатой. Это стоило проверить.

Прямоугольный. //Эй, себя ты не обманешь// Квадратный кабинет с огромной круглой лампой раздражал. Немного, на уровне громких соседей, которые редко бывают дома, но Милту было не по себе от мысли, что придется здесь работать — он много лет не любил квадраты и круги, еще с тех пор как подростком в Лондоне увидел «Динамический супрематизм». 

//Отличный был день: горничную застали в прачечной с отцом — не накрыли завтрак — не пришлось запихивать в себя овсянку, а тосты в ресторанчике возле галереи Тейт были идеальной поджарки — такими могли угощать только в волшебной Нарнии. Между третьим тостом и шестым глотком тёплого молока ты и решил, что тот день должен стать Днем, очередным откровением жизни//

И он стал.

Застыв перед картиной, Милт подумал, что взрослые за ужином не зря ругают современное образование, пусть тогда они уже не были для него авторитетами, но ему нравилось сравнивать их слова с реальностью. Реальность вела 56:17.

Но тут. До Этой Картины он не мог понять, какие фигуры выбирать во всех дурацких тестах, которые добрые-старые-очкастые-безочковые мужчины/женщины, к которым мать таскала его едва ли не с младенчества, заставляли его проходить. Не научив, что правильно. 

Треугольник.

Движение. Смысл. 

Треугольник убивал квадрат, даже не замечая его, и выталкивал глупый черный круг. Хаос прямоугольников не мог остановить его, но Милт оценил их попытку. //Ave, Caesar, morituri te salutant! Посещать психологов стало в разы легче уж точно//

Так что кабинет был ужасен. Он даже начал прикидывать, какую стену можно бы снести — Милт ненавидел жить, превозмогая. Хотя вряд ли полиция Батл Крика обрадовалась бы минус ещё одному офису //Купишь им кофе не из забегаловки на углу, и они помогут тебе трупы закапывать// 

Милт отмахнулся и нацепил лучшую улыбку //Одну из — это вторая, ты сам считаешь лучшей восьмой вариант радостной// — проходя мимо стекляной двери, он быстро сменил номер два на восьмерку, она была более универсальной — подходила для знакомств с женщинами, мужчинами и домашними животными, хотя вот на попугайчиках он её ещё не тестировал, нужно будет заняться этим в ближайший четверг после полудня — в Батл Крике должен же быть зоомаркет //Ага, с одним чучелом неразлучника, или хуже того — одним дохлым чучелом неразлучника, наверняка эти тушки и в посмертии хотят вместе остаться. А романтично, кстати…

…ладно, к кофе купишь эклеры//

Судя по флёру любопытства и недовольства, витавшему //вот любишь ты завернуть, да просто посмотри на них// над головой собравшихся — рады ему не были.

— Рад работать с вами! — привычно в первой же фразе соврал Милт и будто после лёгкого колебания добавил: — Я сам вырос в мелком городишке, это как возвращение домой.

//Какая встреча — такой и привет//

И он сунул руки в карманы — эта привычка делала жизнь легче, Милт еще в старшей школе раскрыл этот секрет, когда стоял перед директором и выслушивал часовые нотации по следам драк, зная, что его не выгонят в любом случае. Руки-в-брюки переносили его подальше, будто и не он стоит. 

Ткань карманов была мягкой, немного рифлёной, он ощущал неровность, текстуру чуть потерявшими чувствительность подушечками пальцев — распознав в себе зачатки желания обгрызть ногти, Милт срезал их под корень и повторял процедуру уже лет пятнадцать как, проблемы стоило решать раз и навсегда. 

— В Мичигане рос? — спросил полицейский с подбитым глазом, ткнув в Милта рукой с зажатым бейсбольным мячом, //неудивительно, что у них херовая раскрываемость, до обеда они устраивают игры с тотализатором, а после — время чаепития//, наверняка детектив. Весь блёклый, серо-болотный, будто одетый в забытые кем-то другого размера вещи и присыпанный пылью.

Сам Милт выбрал для себя синий — давно и как водится навсегда.

— В Монако, — задумавшись, по случайности честно ответил он и попытался сгладить: — Но какая разница?

//И вот тут настаёт момент, когда все верят, что это прям города-близнецы, а Мичиган ещё и побогаче. Нужно было сразу про Цюрих говорить, что уж там//

— Мы очень рады что вы с нами, — в разговор вступила капитан, она подошла так близко, что он почувствовал её запах: пачули, ваниль, пустой //даже без кошки// дом, маленькие, бытовые, но такие агонизирующие трагедии, дорогая химчистка. — Давайте я представлю команду.

//Надо всех запомнить, хм, интересно у кого будет самое влажное рукопожатие?//

Он представился серому детективу //Расс Эгнью//, индусу в подтяжках //Фонтанель Уайт//, азиатке и афроамериканцу //Эрин и Эрин, а она горяча, и негру, Милт, негру, не думаю, что он когда-то был в Африке, его бы там съели, и хватило бы надолго// и пугающе обычному мужчине, которого с первого раза и не запомнишь:

— А я — Зёрнышко.

//вот такие и становятся маньяками: вначале его травят одноклассники, потом он мутирует в незаметную тень, придумывает себе семью, а издевательское прозвище становится последней каплей, вспомни «Мыслить как преступник»//

— Прости? — осторожно поинтересовался Милт, даже не одёргивая себя, тут он с собой был абсолютно согласен.

Индус улыбнулся, его широкие брови затанцевали, буквально на секунду становясь треугольной галочкой //хорошо, что успел заметить, думаю, вы подружитесь//, и пояснил:

— Зёрнышко, как зёрнышки кукурузы, — мужчина растянул тонкие губы, показывая маленькие, будто под копирку выращенные зубки. Когда он приблизился, Милт понял, что у него-то кошек на два дома престарелых хватит. 

— Мне не больно, — с мукой в глазах сказал Зёрнышко.

//Зато как больно тебе//

Маленькая, как Люксембург, крашенная в искусственно-рыжую лису девушка, протянув руку, выпалила: 

— Вы настоящий красавчик, — //началось// она смутилась и попробовала исправиться: — Простите, это было не очень профессионально, но это так отвлекает.

Зёрнышко поддакнул.

//Нужно быть с ним осторожным//

Милт всмотрелся — через бордово-фиолетовую завесу одежды, что было нелегко, и искренне признал, пожимая тонкие пальцы:

— Вы и сами ничего.

//И что дальше. Кстати, заметил, как скривился потрёпанный, думаешь он и есть напарник мечты, рабочая родная душа, тело на пути летящей в тебя пули?//

Звонок телефона разбил повисшую неловкую тишину в момент, когда Милт был готов начать торговаться с собой, за то, что напарником мечты лучше бы стал Фонтанель, //что сказать, не повезло// но система не признавала компромиссов и нарушения планов.

— Я готов помочь, — предложил Милт, не видя у окружающих особых порывов взять трубку.

//Конечно, ведь это время бейсбола// 

Он знал, что звонок был важен — это же начало, героев представили, во внутренний мир заглянули, заинтриговав //или хоть попытавшись//, но не рассказав ничего конкретного — вот самое время швырнуть их в водоворот событий, прижечь глаголом, действием.

Ну конечно, два трупа, кровь и разносчик пиццы. 

//Отлично! То есть — очень жаль, но работа у тебя такая, поехал, и бахилы с собой возьми//

Через два дня Милт стоял перед журналистами и думал, что без бахил дело бы не выгорело. Он с улыбкой //номер пять — неприятно, но надо, и в газетах хорошо смотрится// говорил заготовленные дома штампы: «слаженная работа», «профессионалы своего дела», «лучший, с кем приходилось работать».

— Хороший человек и отличный полицейский, — //насчёт второго даже не соврал// — с энтузиазмом всех президентов разом заявил Милт и похлопал Эгнью по груди: его раздражение и детский восторг смешивались так странно, что не удержался — так захотелось потрогать.

Они прожигали рубашку, Милт чувствовал их на своей ладони до вечера //чётной пятницы//.

После он предложил Эгнью выпить, как должен был сделать любой внимательный напарник. В ответ тот только покачал головой и довольно невежливо попрощался, оставив растерянного Милта стоять в прямоугольном холле. 

//Ну, в первых сериях мало у кого получалось//

 

2.

Чёлка мешала. 

Стекляшки очков превращали мир в полную раздражающих еле видимых точек картину — куда бы он ни смотрел, в левом верхнем углу с ним оказывалось пятно, а в низу правого — царапина. 

Милт отпил вина, пино-гри было //не в тему, некстати, но чего ты ожидал// несколько неожиданным напитком, но в ресторанчике было два вина на выбор — красное и белое //хорошо, красное закончилось//, и попытался разместить пятно на середине главной морщины на лбу Расса.

//Там ему самое место//

Голубой джемпер голубел, голубел так нежно-вызывающе, так незамутнённо. Милт не мог перестать смотреть на свои рукава — цвет притягивал его, хотел поглотить. Ему нужен был синий-синий-синий, нужно было сдёрнуть с себя рубашку в квадрат. В голубой квадрат. //Треугольник, ты выбрал треугольник, помнишь, треугольник//

Он снова покачал головой //как те змеи во Вьетнаме// и попытался пристроить пятно, но Расс откинулся на стуле, и Милту пришлось довольствоваться царапиной на его губе. 

//Если считать его пиджак тёмно-синим, то можно смотреть на него, пока всё не закончится//

Идея была хороша, и Милт отбросил пятна, точки картины мира, царапину //только не её, она так хороша//, и сосредоточился на Рассе — расстёгнутая на пару пуговиц рубашка была в новинку, чаще тот предпочитал пыльные галстуки — кадык выделялся, двигался так смешно, что Милт залип, не сразу поняв, что Расс выставляет ему очередной счёт //были бы вы в участке — он выкатил бы претензию//.

— …или ты снова хочешь, чтобы я был тебе должен? — шершавый, как труба полый голос отобрал у него синий — как бы Милт не пытался всмотреться снова, он ушёл — остался лишь тёмный. 

И квадраты.

В ужасный вторник между десятью и одиннадцатью утра.

//Иногда люди могут быть грубыми, когда им что-то неприятно, когда чужие слова их задевают. Ты сам решил так в двадцать шестой День Откровения//

— Ты мне ничего не должен, — с невыносимой лёгкостью сказал Милт, после чего упала тишина: Расс удивился, что ему ответили, и Милт помог тишине ещё немного: — Ты не задумывался, что твоё ко мне недоверие — это твоя проблема?

— Нет. 

— Обжёгся в детстве? Сбежал папочка? — Милт чувствовал, как его безмятежность выстраивается клином, квадраты отступали. — Мама тебя не любила?

Лицо Расса исказила гримаса — Милт знал, чем она была, ему нужно было только вспомнить, увидеть систему…

//…боль, это боль, вспоминай, тебя мать тоже не любила//

— Сходи к терапевту, — как можно мягче, примирительно так пробормотал Милт и постарался свернуть разговор: — Потому, что я тоже тебе ничего не должен.

И глотнул пино-гри.

//Выплюнь это//

Между десятью и одиннадцатью вчера вторник зачастую становится ещё ужаснее. 

//Ты ловишь Кленовую Мафию в вонючей, хорошо хоть не квадратной подворотне, а ваш… эм… клиент вместо пистолета притащил с собой блинчик. Считай, всю жизнь к этому шёл, пиздец какой-то// 

Среда могла бы распахнуть перед ним прохладные объятья, но это была проклятая среда тридцатого — самый круглый из возможных дней.

Милт и вправду пытался. 

Он дал Рассу доллар и с дружеской улыбкой предложил: «Давай сделаем это вместе».

И они сделали это.

//Вместе//

После чего он пригласил Расса выпить, тот буркнул что-то про дела, а через час Милт увидел его выходящим из бара с Фонтом. 

С Фонтом, которому он помог с торговцем марихуаной. Просто так, ни за что помог.

//Хорошо, хоть травы себе оставил//

Было действительно хорошо — Милт свернул косяк в ванной, синей, как море у берегов Таррагоны, бумага всё не хотела сворачиваться — с утра он обкорнал себе ногти до полоски трогательного розового мяса. Милт весь день чувствовал, как она робко выглядывает из-под ногтевых пластин.

После шестой затяжки и второго косяка стало легче, на него снизошло лёгкое, опасное, как квадраты в концентрических кругах, настроение.

Он вылез из пустой ванны //уже три затяжки как// и голым, не утруждаясь поиском одежды — кожу пекло — разгромил квартиру: перевернул комод, поскидывал книги с полок, вывернул цветочные горшки. 

//Кто тут мастер драматического крика?// 

Закончив, он принёс из кухни неубитые в бою стулья и построил из них воображаемый острый треугольник посреди гостиной. Сдёрнул с кровати покрывало, завернулся в него и лёг по средней линии.

//Всё не так, сколько серий прошло, вы уже должны стать хорошими друзьями и посетить бар раз семь//

Милт закрыл глаза, представил себя в системе и с ужасом понял, что ему нужно выпить с проклятым упрямцем Рассом. Это было в Плане. Других вариантов не было. 

И у Расса тоже. 

 

3.

— Вперёд, настройся на позитив, наслаждайся этим днём, вперёд.

Зубная паста стекала по краю раковины, было красиво: пузырьки на размытых, слившихся воедино красных, зелёных, белых полосах — Милта так увлекло это падение в бездну стока, что он запнулся на четвёртой строчке.

Из гостиной доносилась гипнотизирующая мелодия — стук хрустальных молоточков сменяли удары тишины, а её сносили приевшиеся миру ноты индийской попсы.

//Самовнушение — полная хрень//

— Спасибо, — он открыл кран, смывая танец шведской любви, и продолжил говорить:

— Вперёд, настройся на позитив, наслаждайся этим днём, вперёд, — ещё пять раз и можно было выпить кофе, холодного, как и всегда по субботам.

//Все цвета и дела тускнеют, сереют, ссыхаются и сжимаются в точки//

Милт быстро оттарабанил положенное и поспешил переключить песню, суббота была драгоценным выходным, намного важнее воскресенья, потому что шла за пятницей, и не была перед понедельником — её нельзя было начинать с чего-то такого.

Привычки были его пагубным пристрастием. И единственно возможной жизнью.

//Бесконечное ожидание пронизало землю//

Музыку стоило выключить вообще.

Он разложил на коленях треугольник салфетки и взял в руку вилку: на белоснежной тарелке ждал клаб-сэндвич, два листа салата и веточка базилика, яйцо всмятку улыбалось со своей удобной подставки. Милт любил яйца — они всегда были такие жёлто-радостные, как маленькие солнышки.

Грандиозный план «Как Затащить Расса Выпить» //КСРВ…тьфу, КЗРВ, нужно было придумать что-то покрасивее// вступил в силу две недели назад и продвигался весьма неплохо: Расс стал намного приветливее, он рассказал пару историй времён академии, трижды выпил принесённый кофе и даже согласился, когда Милт ввернул в разговор мысль о превосходстве треугольников. Пусть это прозвучало несколько удивлённо, но это определённо был успех. 

//Он смотрит на тебя странно, стоит об этом подумать//

— Пусть, — Расс может смотреть на него как хочет, главное — чтобы они стали настоящими напарниками, как запланировано в системе, нужно будет подобрать какое-то общее хобби. Вряд ли Расс оценит нынешние увлечения Милта.

//И не только он, все смотрят на тебя странно, вчера Холли выскочила из кабинета, когда ты наклонился поправить Рассу галстук. Она была ужасно расстроена// 

Расстроена и красна, да, Милт заметил, как её яркая блуза слилась с лицом в одно пятно, было в этом что-то поэтичное, напоминающее о Бюсте Франсуазы. 

//Пора выходить, ты обещал приехать пораньше//

Уже в машине Милт думал о том, что предвкушает встречу со своими дорогими дамами, //это странно//, раньше бы он предпочёл просидеть выходные в надёжной ванне, подальше от всего. Решение переехать в Батл Крик было правильным — план медленно, но работал — жить становилось легче, смешнее, не печальнее.

Все уже собрались: плиты работали, в кастрюлях кипела ягодная лава, пары ядовитой искусственной клубники закручивались в косы и повисали маревом под потолком.

Дамы сразу же побросали половники и бросились целовать его, будто кошки тыкались мокрым мягким носиком в его щёки, раз, второй, и ещё один, третий, — проверить, правильно ли они его узнали, свой ли.

//Щекотно//

Милт улыбнулся каждой, сказал пару комплиментов и, надев свой фартук — сине-красные треугольники, сыпанул в дуршлаг ежевику. Волосато-мохнатые бусинки долек поблёскивали, и на секунду ему стало безумно жалко их. 

Пузырящаяся струя воды смыла это сожаление.

— Как там твой милый, Милт? — прокричала с другого конца стола Донна. Все заухмылялись и повернулись к нему.

— Донна, ты неправильно держишь воронку, тебе точно не нужна помощь? — преувеличенно заботливо спросил Милт и после второй волны смеха ответил: — Хорошо, ваши советы действительно помогли: пончики, кофе и разговоры по душам творят чудеса.

— Мы же говорили просто быть собой — и тогда всё получится, — заметила мисс Честертон, не отрывая взгляд от кастрюли — наклёвывавшийся бугор предвещал праздник первого пузыря, который нельзя было пропустить, — это был идеальный момент для добавления смеси лаванды и шалфея.

//Расс был собою сколько, последние лет сорок пять? Это не принесло ему особого успеха//

— Говорили, мисс Честертон, — смиренно согласился Милт, думая, бывает ли конфитюр из укропа, ну или там сироп из фенхеля, такие милые треугольные баночки могли бы здорово разбавить вишнёвую диктатуру его кухни.

— Тебе стоит позвонить ему сейчас, — снова подала голос Донна, и все закивали. 

Донна была признанным лидером, именно она решала, что кто приносит на вечеринки, чей пирог лучше, советовала, стоит ли увольнять провинившуюся прислугу, и собирала деньги для приютов. 

//Не спорь с ней. Пусть идея и дурацкая//

— Если вы считаете, что стоит, то кто я, чтобы спорить, — улыбнулся Милт, определённо, суббота, джем и женщины действовали на него успокаивающе, возможно, стоило сбегать не в Академию ФБР, а в какое-нибудь кондитерское ученическое рабство.

//Угу, сразу на «Адскую кухню» к Рамзи, вот где тихое местечко//

Расс взял трубку не сразу, Милт насчитал восемь гудков и он не был уверен, как прозвучал голос по ту сторону — приятно-удивлённым или же с долей того весёлого недоумения, способного убить подростковую любовь: «Привет. Что, я разве обещал перезвонить?»

//Не тот сериал, не сбивай жанры, их потом определять такая мука//

— Привет, Расс, не хочешь пересечься вечером? Мы могли бы сходить выпить, — он даже скрестил пальцы, вдруг бы сегодня повезло, и можно было переходить на следующий этап — ввязаться в тайное расследование, в котором замешаны сенаторы, проститутки и наркоторговцы.

//И не важно, сколько раз ты в такое уже влезал, и как плохо это для тебя заканчивалось, ну что ж — херово быть тобою//

Милт предпочёл себя проигнорировать.

//В очередной раз//

— О, — наконец произнёс Расс, — Милт, эм… это довольно внезапно, — в динамике раздалось эхо объявления «Заключённый номер…», и Расс резко сказал: — Извини, это так внезапно, давай в следующий раз. До встречи.

И положил трубку.

//Обидно//

Во внезапной тишине, полной сочувственных улыбок, Донна с силой воткнула нож прямо перед собой. Смачный плюхо-хрясь расколол молчание, и все разом загомонили.

Милт повернулся и посмотрел на вспоротую лезвием, будто вывернутую мякоть, зелёную с чёрными молниями корку, и ощутил пусть секундную, но глубокую общность с месивом на столе. 

//Корки тоже когда-то назывались арбузом//

 

4.

Расс смотрел на него. 

Постоянно. Словно хотел, но никак не мог поверить. 

//Осталось только выяснить, во что же именно человек-ёж Расс Эгнью не может поверить// 

— Да, — согласился Милт, он был немного так занят: следил за отражением офиса полицейского управления в айпаде. Ему не очень нравилась приставка «ай», от неё веяло чем-то случайным и неприятным, но без неё «пад» звучало так одиноко, что его сердце разбивалось.

//Треугольники — моя любимая форма, три точки, в которых соединяются две линии//

— Перестань, ты отвлекаешь, — у Милта тянуло под языком весь день, он думал, будто приближается День Откровения, //это так странно//, в последний раз он чувствовал подобное, стоя над ещё тёплым телом на парковке дешёвой забегаловки. //и тогда было странно// Да, было странно — Милт наклонился, тронул совершенно, бесповоротно мёртвое плечо, под которым не было того каменно-пчелиного гула, сопровождающего живых. 

Он трогал застывающую глину. 

Звук открывающейся двери вырвал его из круговорота прикосновений-вминающейся-пустой-плоти-невидимых-отпечатков-выступающей громады квадрата, в который превратилась бургерная-прикосновений к пустой плоти-…//…//

Милт крутанулся в кресле и встретил Расса улыбкой //лень вспоминать классификацию, ты начинаешь удивлять// и приподнятой бровью. //а тут — две недели тренировок//

Тот выглядел слишком даже для него взъерошенным, непривычно неуверенным. Без своей обычной напускной бравады. Милту представились треугольные скребки, обдирающие Расса, оставляющие только пульсирующую сердцевину, самую важную суть. 

//Красиво//

Да, красиво.

— Новое дело? — сжалившись над мятущимся Рассом, предложил Милт. — Нас вызывают? 

— Нет, — наконец собрав себя, ответил Расс и, подойдя ближе, присел на край стола, задев колено Милта ногой, но не отдернув её //это выглядит так решительно//. Милт чувствовал орды мурашек, перебегающих между ними: прыг-прыг со штанины на штанину, и семью с собой захвати! прыг-прыг //интересно, у него так же? тебе бы этого ужасно хотелось//

Расс немного помолчал, снова смотря на Милта непонятно, ожидая чего-то. Было сложно не отвести глаз. 

В одну из чётных пятниц //летних чётных пятниц, если ты в Испании — то это считается принципиальным// седой, приплюснутый, будто гриб с картинки, испанец рассказал ему, что лучший в мире объектив — это человеческие глаза, ведь ничто так не передаст цвет, дыхание мгновенья, горизонт, за которым можно увидеть завтра. //Солнце спекалось, и у тебя обгорел лоб, а ресницы так выгорели, что были прозрачными, словно крылышки фей, всё время болела голова — мягкие линии модерна убивали треугольники, но были такими волнующими, плавными, как движения женских бёдер, не оторваться//

Милт не выдержал и отвернулся, скользнув взглядом по столу, всё ещё идеально-новому, словно заговорённому ковру и остановился на галстуке Расса //да, так будет безопаснее, а то он немного пугает//. 

— Так вот, — неожиданно хрипло начал Расс и чуть нахмурился. — Я не слепой и понимаю, хотя, нет… — он остановился, громко вдохнул и продолжил: — Мне сказала Холли, заставила, и это был трудный разговор, теперь ты мне должен.

//Эээээ….//

— Я куплю тебе выпить! Могу даже прямо сейчас, — пожалуй, чересчур быстро и радостно выпалил Милт, потому что Расс засмеялся //это хорошо// и ответил:

— Иногда ты, как ходячий штамп: добрые улыбки, вежливость, десять правил идеального свидания. 

//А это вроде не очень//

Он рассеяно погладил стол — ногти у него были с тонким полукруглым ободом — Милту внезапно захотелось потрогать эту уставшую руку, она так отличалась от его нервных, больных, трясущихся пальцев.

— Так как насчёт бара? — он решил уточнить, хотя что-то подсказывало //интересно, что же// очередную неудачу.

— Не сегодня, — засмеялся Расс, и, встав со стола, пошел к двери и, уже закрывая её, повернулся сказать: — Заеду к тебе сегодня, я знаю, где ты живёшь, помнишь, пришлось вломиться в квартиру?

Милт снова крутанулся на кресле и на удивление робко для себя подумал, что, может, после они сходят выпить.

//Сомнительно//

 

5.

Милт откатился в сторону, на прохладную простынь.

//Охуеть//

— Да уж, — он согласно простонал в подушку, иногда ты просто хочешь сходить выпить, а всё заканчивается чужим языком у тебя во рту.

//Неудивительно, что ты так сопротивлялся, когда он сунул его тебе в рот, потому что не то имел в виду //

— Заткнись.

— Что? — переспросил Расс с соседней подушки — по его груди, от левого соска и вбок, по ребрам, прорывался старый шрам, бугрящийся, извивающийся при каждом вдохе.

//Мускул к мускулу, носок к носку//

— Ничего, бред разный в голову лезет, — ответил Милт и, протянув руку, обвёл треугольные зигзаги рубцов. — Откуда это? //Не сдерживайся, ну же, заплачь, а теперь приготовь завтрак//

Расс насупился, но через секунду расслабился и ухмыльнулся:

— Пьяный Санта ножницами ударил. Три раза.

— Удивительно, — пробормотал Милт, не отнимая руку. //А у любви, у любви — самый тёплый цвет.// Он попытался увидеть систему, но получалось плохо, всё плыло. Пожалуй, раз так получилось, то пусть так будет. Он действовал по плану. //хоть и пропуская некоторые пункты//

Интересно, что бы сказала мама о Рассе, может, что у Милта «папочкина проблема», оттого, что его кобель-отец бегал за каждой юбкой //и не только//, а теперь неблагодарный сынок ищет кого постарше? //Скорее всего// Отлично, не зря Милт годы назад понял, что может оправдывать отцом всё — психологи были так банальны, очень удобно.

Он представил Расса своим папочкой и засмеялся.

— Ну что? — снова спросил Расс, придвигаясь ближе.

Милт перевернулся на бок и, подперев голову рукой, предложил:

— Как насчет того, чтобы сходить выпить? 

— Да ты достал, — Расс посмотрел на него, как на умалишённого. 

И снова засунул язык ему в рот.

 

\+ 1.

Он не чувствовал ничего.

//Больнобольнобольнобольно//

Кукуруза шелестела, качалась, наступала тотальной зелёной стеной, а Милт мог только смотреть в небо и ужасаться его голубизне.

//Облакаоблакаоблакабелыйбелый//

Выстрел звенел в голове, резонировал в том месиве, что всегда было его головой, стучал, гудел, впивался круглыми квадратами.

Расс давил ему на грудь — сначала Милт попробовал отпихнуть его, отползти, скинуть эту тяжесть, но вовремя понял, что тот зажимает рану. //наверное, у него руки в крови, такие усталые руки в крови, припорошенные пылью, знакомые//

Небо падало.

Милту хотелось упасть ниже.

Уйти в землю. Под сухие кукурузные стебли, спрятаться в корнях.

Не видеть падающий квадрат.

— …Расс, — говорить сложно, он будто выталкивает из себя слова, вместе с кровью, они звучат в странном регистре, будто без заглавных букв. — … давай сходим выпить.

Лицо Расса исказилось //эмоции, не можешь разобрать, да?//

— У тебя что, навязчивые мысли?

//в точку//

— Окей, — кивнул Расс, — сходим, куда угодно сходим, хоть за мороженым на роликах, только держись.

//неплохое решение, когда ты валяешься подстреленным, весь в крови, самое время//

Расс наклонился ещё ниже, и вырез его расстёгнутой рубашки, этот треугольник, остановил небо.

— Всё будет хорошо, ты слышишь? 

— Я знаю, — вытолкнул из себя кровь Милт.

И засмеялся.

**Author's Note:**

> *...в Лондоне увидел «Динамический супрематизм»... — картина Казимира Малевича «Динамический супрематизм», которая так впечатлила Милта, выставлена в лондонской галерее модернистского и современного искусства «Тейт Модерн».
> 
> * Ave, Caesar, morituri te salutant! (лат.) — Здравствуй, Цезарь, император, идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя.
> 
> *...на него снизошло лёгкое, опасное, как квадраты в концентрических кругах, настроение... — Милт вспоминает картину Василия Кандинского «Квадраты с концентрическими кругами», Городская галерея в Ленбаххаузе (Мюнхен, Германия)
> 
> *...невыносимой лёгкостью... — да, Милан Кундера со своей «Невыносимой лёгкостью бытия» в этом виноват
> 
> *Все цвета и дела тускнеют, сереют, ссыхаются и сжимаются в точки... — цитата из песни alt-J «Taro»
> 
> *Бесконечное ожидание пронизало землю... — цитата из песни alt-J «Hunger Of The Pine»
> 
> *...Бюст Франсуазы... — картина Пабло Пикассо, очень впечатлившая Милта
> 
> *Мускул к мускулу, носок к носку... — Милт снова цитирует alt-J, песню Breezeblocks
> 
> *Не сдерживайся, ну же, заплачь, а теперь приготовь завтрак... — и снова её
> 
> *А у любви, у любви — самый теплый цвет... — опять alt-J, Милт просто фанат


End file.
